


"I Promise"

by IStanTheUswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStanTheUswnt/pseuds/IStanTheUswnt
Summary: “Kelley, your gonna hang out with Alex and Tobin later right?” Karen, Kelley's mom asked her daughter.“Yup! We’re gonna play soccer in Tobin’s backyard! One day we’re gonna be on the national team together.” Kelley proudly said causing her parents to smile and her siblings to roll their eyes.“Sure you will Kel.” Jerry responded in a sarcastic manner which made Kelley frown.“I will, I promise you that I will!” Kelley responded back, with a big smile on her faceOrThe billionth High School AU that you've seen, but hey it's sohara right?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- It Begins** _

“Jerry it’s not funny.” A 13-year-old Kelley pouted as her brother held her phone over her head.

“Oh c’mon Kel, you dragged us all out here, I can at least have some fun.” Jerry responded before earning a wack from Erin, Kelleys older sister.

“Knock it off dweeb.” Erin said with a smirk.

The three siblings loved each other to death but as most siblings do, they get into petty fights.

“Ugh, your all no fun.” Jerry told them as he rolled his eyes.

“Jerry give Kelley her phone back.” Dan, the three siblings father, told his son.

“Ugh fine.” Jerry said and handed Kelley her phone back who smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Kelley, your gonna hang out with Alex and Tobin later right?” Karen, Kelley's mom asked her daughter.

“Yup! We’re gonna play soccer in Tobin’s backyard! One day we’re gonna be on the national team together.” Kelley proudly said causing her parents to smile and her siblings to roll their eyes.

 

“Sure you will Kel.” Jerry responded in a sarcastic manner which made Kelley frown.

“I will, I promise you that I will!” Kelley responded back, with a big smile on her face.

Now it was known that Kelley was the golden child of the family. Always going to fancy soccer tournament and going to soccer matches, but to be fair Kelley put in a ton of work for it. She got the good grades and put in hours on the field for practice.

“One day you will kiddo! I can’t wait to see the day.” Her father replied causing Kelleys smile to become bigger.

As they continued to walk down the street to the store Kelley wanted to go to a car pulled up out of nowhere and 2 guys rolled down the windows, guns popping out of them.

“What the hell?” Jerry stated in fear.

“KIDS GET DO-“Kelley's father began to scream but was cut off by the gunfire that soon erupted.

Kelley felt her body being shoved to the ground, her head hitting the concrete causing the world to go black.

——

Kelley regained consciousness a few minutes later and groaned in pain. She opened her eyes to see her sister laying on top of her.

“Erin?” She asked as she rolled away from her older sister but she wishes she hadn’t.

There laid her older sister in a pool of her own blood, two gunshot wounds to her back.

“ERIN!” Kelley screamed as she began to shake her older sister, tears spilling from her eyes.

Kelley turned her head to see her brother and father meeting the same fate.

She felt arms wrap around her and she looked to see her mother clutching her. Kelley leaned into her mother’s arms and began crying, sobbing, and screaming.

That day Kelley never went to go practice with Tobin or Alex.

That day Kelley's world fell apart.

———

“It’s the first day back in hell!” Kelley yelled out as she jumped out of Christen’s Jeep. It was Kelleys sophomore year of high school and she was on the school’s soccer team along with her best friends.

“Yeah, just great.” Tobin mumbled as she stepped out of the passenger side, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she looked up at her school. Peachtree High, home of the Huskies.

“But on the bright side we have Christen’s chauffeur service and today is GAME DAYYYY!” Alex shouted as she bumped Kelley in the shoulder, smiling causing them to do there little handshake.

“Hey, I expect tips for my gas money then.” Christen told her friends who laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll find you all the Monopoly money I could find and give it to ya.” Kelley said with a smirk and ran ahead to the front of the school, leaving the others to see the number 5 fade away. Soon enough Alex and Christen ran in after her, leaving Tobin behind.

“How do people have so much energy in the morning.” Tobin groaned as she jogged to catch up with her friends.

Kelley reached the front of the school where she spotted Morgan, Mal, Ash, Ali, and her beloved girlfriend Emily.

“G’Morning babe.” Kelley said softly as she walked over to her girlfriend, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Morning.” Emily responded smiling until they heard Ash coughing behind them.

“Children no PDA please.” Ash said causing Kelley to roll her eyes.

“Yeah cause you and Ali could talk.” Kelley shot back with a smirk.

“Yeah yeah, but who’s ready to kick some ass today.” Ash asked her fellow teammates who all cheered.

“Hilton won’t know what hit em.” Moe chirped in as she leaned against the wall earning a fist bump from Mal.

“Exactly, as long as we play our game they stand no chance. Just lock up Sincy and we got this one in the bag.” Alex said as she walked over by Ali.

Though soon enough Servando, captain of the boy's soccer team and Alex’s boyfriend and Fabrice, the star football QB, Moe’s boyfriend both came walking over.

Servando walked over to Alex and pecked her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her just as Fabrice walked over to Morgan and attempted to start a make-out session in front of her teammates.

“Not here Fab.” Moe whispered earning an annoyed eye roll from her boyfriend.

“Fine. You're lucky your cute.” Fabrice responded giving his charming smile.

“Well, unfortunately, class is about to begin so I’ll see whoever has a class with me or at lunch. Peace out.” Tobin told everyone and left but not before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

Within seconds the rest of the group dispersed and everyone went there separate ways.

Kelley walked into her AP Lit class and instantly walked over to a seat next to the wall and sat down. She took out her summer assignment and made sure everything was there as she watched more students pile in. To her surprise, she only saw Servando who quickly took the seat behind her.

“Oh thank god, I ain’t the only one in this class.” He told her causing her to laugh.

“Facts, I would have actually died if I didn’t have anyone.” Kelley responded, laughing in the process.

Just then there teacher walked in, who happened to be the girl's goalkeeper coach, Hope Solo.

“Good morning class, I’m Mrs. Solo, your new AP Lit teacher. Now here’s how I run the class, your deadlines are your deadlines, I do not care if you play sports, you get your work done on time. I do not give extra credit so don’t go flagging me down to ask. You respect me, I respect you. Glad to hear the responses, get these papers signed by your parents and then hand in your summer assignments.” Hope told her students causing Kelley to look at her in shock. She always knew Hope was sorta strict but this was just wow.

“Keep your mouth closed O’Hara, can’t have you choking on flies on game day.” Hope remarked causing the class to laugh at her, making Kelley’s cheeks go ruby red.

Kelley just inwardly groaned and leaned her head on the wall as she listened to Hope speak. This was gonna be one long year.

——

Morgan was in her sports and marketing class with Fabrice who sat next to her and much to her dismay he was getting a little touchy.

They both sat in the back of the class in the corner. Fabrice placed his hand on Morgan’s thigh and squeezed it, causing her to flinch. As much as she liked Fabrice, she also needed to get a good grade.

“Fabrice, Stop please. I need to get a good grade in this class.” Morgan whispered in his ear.

“This class is an easy A, we can afford to have some fun. It’s also the first day of school Moe.” Fabrice whispered as he moved his hand to her jeans zipper. Without hesitation, Morgan grabbed his hand and forced it away.

“Fabrice I said no.” Morgan whispered harshly and Fabrice looked at her, an annoyed look on his face but he shrugged.

“Alright alright, I’m sorry. We just haven’t hung out as much cause of my football and your soccer. I miss you.” Fabrice whispered and Morgan sighed and looked at him.

“I know. We just get through it like we did last year though okay?” Morgan told him and he nodded and smiled.

“Of course.” He responded and allowed her to focus back on the class. Morgan then began to write down the notes the teacher told them to copy 5 minutes ago trying to focus on them but it was harder with the tension between her and Fabrice.

——

Emily was in her study hall with Mal just talking.

“Are you going to the party after the game tonight?” Emily asked the younger girl.

“Yeah, as long as we win.” Mal replied and Emily nodded.

“Cool, though it kinda sucks Fabrice is throwing it.” Emily told Mal and Mal nodded.

“Yeah, dudes gonna keep Moe with him the whole time.” Mal responded with a groan.

“I honestly hope she breaks up with him, like shit, do you see how he treats Moe? I hate it!” Emily told her friend who agreed.

“Same, I’ve only met him in the summer but he gives me bad vibes, but I trust Moe so there’s nothing we can really do.” Mal told her older friend.

“Yeah, I get it, anyways you figuring out the school well?” Emily replied, switching the topic.

“Yeah, it’s actually easier than the middle school. Though I’m definitely not prepared for the workload.” Mal told her and Emily laughed.

“Yeah, your gonna get hit by a ton of bricks.” Emily told her with a laugh and Mal just groaned.

“But hey you got us to help you, to be fair everyone on this team is geniuses so I think you’ll be chilling.” Emily reassured her friend who nodded.

“Good cause I’m dumb as shit.” Mal said causing the both of them to laugh.

“Oh lookie here, we got ourselves a dyke.” A voice said, startling Mal and Emily.

Emily turned her said and saw Hinkle walk up and rolled her eyes.

“What do you want Hinkle?” Emily scoffed out as she crossed her arms.

“You out of our country? Your gonna rub off your lesbianism to poor ole Mal here.” Hinkle remarked with a laugh.

“Look, I dunno who you are but I don’t appreciate you saying shit like that to my friend. She’s in a great relationship and they both are two of the greatest people you could ever meet.” Mal shot back, anger in her voice.

“Oo Freshie is feisty, but no matter I guess your just a bitch as well. I hope you lose today, goodbye.” Hinkle replied and then walked off leaving Mal stunned and Emily annoyed.

“Who the hell was that?” Mal asked.

“Hinkle, she was on the team last year but didn’t like the fact Ali and Ash were together but when me and Kelley got together she lost it. She’s homophobic, but she wasn’t even good so it was good riddance. She just tries to get under your skin. She’s all bark no bite though.” Emily told her, reassuring her on the last part.

“Oh, well okay then.” Mal responded.

Within minutes they were back to joking around, laughing at each other’s jokes acting as if Hinkle never came over.

——

The school day just ended and Alex was walking to the locker room to change for their game. She had her earbuds in and was in her own little world.

Fortunately, she was the first person in the locker room so she was able to sit in silence and just focus on her music. Though within 5 minutes the rest of the team came in to change, sighing Alex took out her earbuds and began to change.

“Lex, a hatty today?” Allie, one of Alex’s closest friends said to her friend causing Alex to chuckle.

“Maybe, maybe 4 or how about 5 goals?” Alex responded with a smirk.

“As long as I get some assists you can score 10.” Allie replied with a smile.

“It’s GAME DAYYYY!” Kelley screamed as she walked in and turned on the speaker and began dancing through the locker room causing everyone to laugh and join in.

Though within half an hour the girls were on the field warming up.

“Let’s go girls bring it in.” It was their coach, Abby Wambach, who brought them in.

“Here’s the lineup, Ash in net, Kelley, Becky, Tierna, Emily you're the backline, Moe, Lindsey, Carli, you're in the midfield, Tobin, Alex, Christen, you're the front 3. Let’s get this W ladies!” Abby cheered and the girls did their cheer before running onto the field.

The referee blew the whistle and the game began, a couple hundred people in the stadium cheering for their Huskies.

It was the 34th minute when Tobin received a pass from Carli and took on a girl, doing her infamous nutmeg and beat the girl. She ran up the line and spotted Moe running to the top of the box and crossed it on the ground to her. Moe received the pass and took a touch forward into the box, getting ready to shoot until she got taken out from behind by Buchanan.

“REF?! THAT’S A RED!” Kelley yelled at the ref while Emily and Lindsey ran to their friend.

“Shit Moe are you good?” Lindsey asked as she bent down to get a better look.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m definitely gonna need ice after this game though.” Moe stated as she began to get up with the help of her friends.

“Good, losing you to the first game would be horrible.” Emily told her and Moe smiled.

Within a couple minutes Buchanan was flashed a yellow and Carli stepped up to take the pk.

As usual, Carli buried her shot in the bottom right, Kailen having no chance of reaching it.

The team cheered and ran to hug Carli as they began to get more hyped.

It was the second half, the 68th minute when Sincy broke through the defense and was on a breakaway with Ash. To Ash’s misfortune, Sinc placed it into the far corner outreaching Ash’s hand.

The girls watched as Hilton began cheering and it infuriated them even more.

It was the 89th minute and Morgan had the ball, dribbling past one of the midfielders and played a ball to Christen who held the ball and let Emily pass her and laid it off to her. Emily took a touch forward into the corner of the box and crossed it on the ground across the goal and Kelley came out of nowhere and blasted the ball, right into the back of the net erupting cheers.

Kelley ran straight to Emily and jumped into her arms.

“What a fucking pass.” Kelley whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

“What a fucking goal.” Emily responded back before letting Kelley jump out of her arms.

A minute later and the whistle blew indicating the end of the game and everyone jumped up and down excited that they won.


	2. Chapter 2- Drunken Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Mature themes ahead.

Chapter 2- Drunken Mistakes

Ash and Ali walked into the party at Fabrice’s House, which in Ash’s opinion was a bloody mansion.

“Jesus Christmas what do his parents do.” Ash mumbles earning a chuckle from Ali.

“All I know is our baby Moe is being treated gooood.” Ali replied causing Ash to grimace.

“Okay nope, images I did not need to imagine.” Ash muttered out.

“Alright alright, just go get me a beer please babe, I’m gonna go sit down.” Ali told her girlfriend who nodded.

“Yeah, no problem babe.” Ash respond and kissed Ali on the cheek and walked off to get some drinks. 

As she was weaving in and out of people she walked into Servando.

“Oh my bad Ash, you good?” Servando immediately asked and Ash nodded.

“Yeah, drink duty?” Ash asked as they were headed in the same direction.

“Yup, Alex surprisingly enjoys her beer.” He replied causing Ash to laugh.

“But she is such a lightweight! Only two drinks and she’s wasted.” Ash said with a laugh and Servando agreed.

“Facts, it’s actually hilarious.” Servando said as they made their way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers each.

“I’ll see you later yeah?” Servando asked and Ash nodded.

“Of course, you’ll see me kicking your ass in beer pong.” Ash replied before walking back off to Ali.

She managed to find her in less than 5 minutes, a new record for her. She handed her girlfriend a drink and sat down next to her and they both began to spark a new conversation.

——

Morgan was swaying as she walked to the bathroom when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a bedroom. She nearly swung her fist until she saw it was Fabrice who began to shield his face.

“Jesus Fabrice, are you trying to give me a heart attack.” Morgan said as she put her hand on her heart.

“Sorry babe, but damn you were about to punch me.” Fabrice told her and Morgan shrugged.

“Well someone randomly grabbed me, whatcha want me to do, pinch them?” Morgan shot back but with a smile this time.

“Well punches hurt quite a lot so actually yes.” He responded as placed a soft kiss on the lips.

Morgan eased herself into the kiss as Fabrice picked her up and brought her down on the bed. 

“It’s been too long babe.” Fabrice whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. He then moved down to her neck, kissing it softly. 

He moved his hands up and down her shirt before lifting it off of her. Himself doing the same as he took off his shirt.

“Mmhm, I love you did know that?” Fabrice told her as he let his hands wander over her chest.

Morgan just let him do whatever he wanted, she already had one too many drinks so she didn’t care what happened, she felt great.

Fabrice made a move to undo her jeans, pausing as he held the zipper.

“I want you Morgan, so fucking bad.” He whispered and Morgan smiled at him.

“You... You know I’m not ready.” Morgan responded knowing she wasn’t ready for that step and Fabrice frowned.

“Shhh, it’s alright you can do it. Nothing bad will happen.” Fabrice told his girlfriend whose eyes began to flutter some because of the amount of drinks she’s had.

“Mhmf... R’you sure?” Morgan slurred out and Fabrice nodded. 

“Mhhm, kay.” She replied too drunk to realize what she just said. Fabrice on the other hand smiled and took advantage of this and ripped off her Jean shorts, taking off his own pants in the process.

He then pulled off his boxers as he moved to remove Morgan’s underwear. Now he knew Morgan was a virgin and he should of waited when she wasn’t drunk but he’s waited too long for this and he was not stopping now.

He grabbed a condom that was on his shelf and put it on before looking down at Moe.

Then he entered, moving up and down slowly causing Morgan to arch her back and gasp.

Their bodies moved in sync for the rest of the night. Or so they thought.

——

“YES!” Kelley screamed out as she banked the last ping pong ball into the last solo cup beating Syd and Dom.

“Nice job Kel!” Emily told her girlfriend as she placed a kiss on her lips.

“We really are the dynamic duo aren’t we?” Kelley responded with another kiss and Emily smiled.

“Oh, you know it.” Emily told her and then grabbed her hand.

“I call bullshit, that ball shouldn’t of went in.” Sydney called out to the couple causing them both to laugh.

“Yeah well, it’s called physics Syd.” Kelley yelled back.

The junior huffed as she crossed her arms.

“Easy there babe, let's go calm yourself down yeh?” Dom, her boyfriend, a senior who was co-captains with Servando of the boys soccer team said to her.

“Oh ok.” Syd responded and grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

Kelley turned back to Emily and smiled. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky with a girl. Emily was funny, charming, intelligent, beautiful, and loving. She was the definition of perfect.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Emily asked as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

“You, and how you're so perfect.” Kelley responded with a smile.

“Awe, quite the charmer aren’t ya?” Emily replied.

“Did it work?” Kelley sheepishly asked.

“Maybe.” Emily responded then kissed her girlfriend once again.

Just then there was a crash and Kelley and Emily turned their heads to see a disheveled Morgan on the ground, Eric Bird, shoving Fabrice.

“Oh shit!” Kelley muttered out and rushed out of her girlfriend's arm to Moe.

“Moe are you okay?” Kelley asked just as Emily came running over as well.

“Uhm, uh. I don’t know.” Morgan replied causing Kelley's heart to drop. She noticed how her clothes were barely on her body and felt bile running through her stomach.

“YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE FABRICE.” Eric shouted causing Kelley took look at the two boys.

Eric, one of the soccer players and Morgan’s old ex was looking ready to kill Fabrice.

“Shut the fuck up will ya Eric?” Fabrice growled.

“SHE WASN’T READY! You took advantage of her you sick fuck.” Eric yelled at him and that caught Kelley and Emily’s full attention.

Kelley's suspicions were right and Kelley looked at Morgan in horror.

“She agreed to it, your just jealous she wasn’t with you.” Fabrice replied and Eric punched him straight in the face.

“She was barely conscious for fuck's sake.” Eric growled out.

Fabrice then tackled Eric to the ground and began to wail punches at him.

Kelley looked at Emily and then back at the fight and she stood up and ran over to Fabrice and tried pulling him off earning an elbow to the face, drawing blood. 

Just then Julie was walking with her boyfriend Zach and saw it and gasped.

“Zach stop him!” She half yelled at her boyfriend who immediately jumped in and shoved Fabrice off.

“Dude cool it, the hell is wrong with you?” Zach told him as he held him back whilst Dom and Servando came over and began checking on Eric.

“He attacked me for no damn reason.” Fabrice argues as he shoved off Zach and walked over to Moe.

“Let’s go.” He said and was about to help her up when Alex walked in front.

“That’s not happening, we are taking her home.” She told him and Fabrice just looked at her and sighed but nodded. 

“Kelley are you okay?!” Emily asked her girlfriend who was cupping her nose.

“Yeah, hows Moe?” Kelley said as Sydney brought Kelley a tissue to wipe her nose.

“She’s shaken up. But Alex is with her now. Servando is gonna drive us home.” Emily told her and Kelley nodded.

“Alright, let's go then.” Kelley replied and walked over to Moe and helped her up. The four girls walked out of the house with Servando and got into his truck.

“Serv go to my House, my mom is working late.” Kelley told him and he nodded and began driving away.

When they arrived at Kelley's house, Emily and Kelley brought Moe inside while Alex stayed to talk to her boyfriend.

“I’m gonna stay with them, you can go, you have a game tomorrow.” Alex told her boyfriend who was hesitant to leave but nodded.

“Alright, call me if you need anything okay?” Servando told her and she nodded.

“Always, love you.” Alex said and gave him a kiss before getting out of his truck and walked into the house.

The girls got themselves changed into pajama courtesy of Kelley and planned on staying the night. 

“Moe, I know this is gonna be difficult but you need to tell us. Did he take advantage of you?” Alex asked, not wanting to prolong the question any further.

“N...No. I remember it, I was too drunk but I agreed. It’s not his fault, please don’t tell anyone. I..I... This wasn’t meant to happen.” Morgan said quietly before burying her head in her hands. Emily began rubbing her friends back and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey... Shhh, Moe, it’s okay. It’s unchangeable but your ok. He didn’t hurt you though did he?” Emily asked her friend and Moe shook her head.

“No, he was, Uhm he was gentle. Please, can we not talk about this. Eric shouldn’t have done what he did, this is so embarrassing.” Morgan stated.

“Hey But Fabrice should have known better. He knew you were drunk and weren’t ready. You know Eric only did that to protect you.” Kelley reasoned and Morgan shrugged.

“Yeah well, that’s what happened. But can we just go to sleep, I’m exhausted.” Morgan asked and the girls nodded.

“Of course Moe. You need the rest.” Alex told her and Moe smiled gratefully and leaned into Emily as she closed her eyes and Emily leaned farther back into the couch to get comfortable. 

Now if there was any other reason Kelley would be jealous but given the circumstances she understood. Out of the three of them, Moe was the closest to Emily.

Kelley went to the other couch with Alex and they both wrapped the blankets around themselves and drifted off to sleep.

——

Flems- Hey, r u doing anything tmmrw?

Mal- nope, y?

Flems- wanna go see a movie? Ik our teams don’t like us hanging out but idgaf

Mal- haha yeah sure! What time?

Flems- like 6ish, I’ll Uber to ur house then we can Uber back to the theater.

Mal- aight cool, see u tmmrw

Flems- yep, see u <3

Mal- <3

Mal put her phone back into her pocket as she walked down the hall to her next class, history. 

She walked into class and sat down when she heard another text go off.

Kel- Hey tell Becky tht Moe’s rlly sick and that I’m staying with her. Emily and Alex were with me last night helping but they will be coming in late.

Mal- wym sick? She was fine yesterday. Was it from the party? I heard there was a fight and u got hit. Are u ok? Shit did something happen?

Kel- calm down, yes something happened but I can’t explain it now. I’m fine tho dw, but Moe def is not practicing today and I’m not leaving her alone. Her parents are out of town too so yeah

Mal- ok, lmk if u need anything 

Kel- will do thx <3

Mal put her phone back into her pocket and leaned her head on the desk. She thanks the heavens that she didn’t drink too much yesterday and isn’t completely wrecked today. 

Finally her history teacher, Mrs. Holiday, though she just got married and used to be Cheney, walked in and began the lesson. Mal subconsciously groaned as she tried to pay attention.

——

It was 12:15 and Kelley heard a groan from the couch and she saw Morgan beginning to wake up. At the moment it was just the two of them, Alex and Emily went to school, after having quite the quarrel as they both wanted to stay and help but Kelley being the stubborn girl she is, she said no.

“Morning Moe, how you feeling?” Kelley asked quietly as she sat down next to her.

“Like I was hit by a ton of bricks.” Moe mumbled out as she sat up causing Kel to chuckle.

“Do you remember what happened?” Kelley asked and Moe nodded.

“Uhm, Yeah.” She sheepishly said as she looked down.

“Okay, I’m not gonna press the issue unless you want to okay?” Kelley told her and Moe smiled gratefully at her.

“Thanks.” Moe told her and Kelley smiled and nodded.

“No worries, also were staying here for the day, coach will probably know by now and the reason is that you woke up with a fever and I couldn’t leave you like that.” Kelley told Moe who nodded.

“Gotcha.” She replied.

“So breakfast?” Kelley asked and Morgan nodded.

“Oh hell yes, I’m starving.” Morgan said as she stood up causing Kelley to laugh.

“Okay, I’ll make some bacon and eggs, sound good?” Kelley told her friend who nodded.

The pair walked into the kitchen and Kelley got out the pans while Moe got out the eggs and bacon.

The girls began cooking, well Kelley began cooking while Moe sat there on her phone, frowning at the missed calls and texts from Fabrice.

Fab: bby im Sorry

Fab: I’m really stupid I know

Fab: it was the drinks Moe, c’mon you know I’d never

Moe finally picked up the urge to reply.

Moe: look I just need time okay?

Within seconds there was a reply.

Fab: of course, can we talk soon though?

Moe: idk

Fab: Moe..

Moe: no Fabrice, what you did was wrong. I wasn’t ready and now it’s too late. I want to take a break.

Fab: you can’t be serious 

Moe: deadly 

Fab: fine

Morgan put her phone down and put her head in her hands. Kelley turned around about to crack a joke and frowned.

“Moe? What’s wrong? Do you feel alright?” Kelley asked as she kept checking the food that was cooking.

“I just told Fabrice that we need to take a break.” Morgan told Kelley truthfully and to Kelley's relief the food just finished cooking and she turned off the stove and walked over to Morgan.

“Maybe it’s for the best okay?” Kelley told her as she rubbed her shoulder.

“Yeah maybe.” Morgan replied.

“Besides, remember he’s committed to Georgia for football, so so you think he’s gonna want a long distance relationship?” Kelley asked her and Morgan shook her head.

“No... I.. I like him but after what happened, the fact that he had that control. I don’t like it Kel. I don’t want to ever feel like that again.” Morgan whispered, a tear coming from her eye.

“And you won’t, I won’t ever let anyone near you again okay Moe? No one on the team will. If someone does then they will be in for a world of pain.” Kelley told Moe as she brought her in for a hug.

“Thanks Kel, you really are a great friend.” Morgan told Kelley who smiled.

The two finally began to eat their food, casually with a little small talk but nothing too serious. They both just enjoyed each other’s presence and that was enough for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 ladies and gents! I hope you all enjoyed it! Comment what you thought down below! See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- Friends With Benefits?

Chapter 3- Friends With Benefits?

Tobin arrived at practice early and was just juggling the soccer ball doing different tricks with it waiting for the rest of her team. It’s been a week since the party and tomorrow they had another game which they knew they were gonna win easily. 

“I swear Tobin your gonna end up dumping me for your soccer ball.” A voice said startling Tobin until she saw her beautiful girlfriend, Christen Press.

“If It were any other girl maybe, but you? Nah.” Tobin replied with a smirk.

“Oo Tobito has the smooooothest pickup lines.” It was Mal who said that as most of the team began walking up.

“Hey I’d like to say I have some good pickup lines, wouldn’t ya say Em?” Kelley said and Emily nodded.

“Surprisingly shes right.” Emily told everyone and Kelley just gasped while everyone else laughed.

“Surprisingly?” Kelley states as she clutched her heart.

“Stop being so dramatic Kel.” It was Morgan this time who spoke.

A few moments later Fabrice came walking over in his uniform attire and walked over to Moe.

“Can we talk now? It’s been a week Moe. This break needs to be done because I miss you.” Fabrice told her quietly causing the others to turn on on him.

“No Fabrice. I have practice soon and we are on a break still.” Morgan replied as she crossed her arms.

“Don’t be like that, let's go talk.” Fabrice told her and grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the side until she ripped herself from his grip.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Morgan growled causing Fabrice to narrow his eyes.

“We are talking now.” Fabrice told her and went to grab her again until Kelley stepped in front with Tobin, Ash and Becky behind her.

“Back off Fabrice.” Kelley told him.

“She’s my girlfriend and we need to speak now move.” Fabrice said and shoved past Kelley to get to Moe until, surprisingly Becky shoved him back.

“I’m going to say this once, Back off and get off our field. Don’t make me get Zo on you. Morgan is apart of my team and I am her captain meaning you go through me. I’m not afraid of you Fabrice. So help me if I ever see you grab her like that again you will wish you were never born.” Becky stated, her voice low as she clenched her fists causing the rest of the team to look at her in shock.

“Fine whatever, I’ll see you later Moe.” Fabrice said before stalking off.

“Holy shit.” It was Ash who stared at her captain, Becky was always calm and collected and Ash was sure she didn’t even have a mean bone in her body but boy was she wrong.

“Uh wow, thanks girls.” Moe sheepishly told her team and everyone nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, he comes near you again though you tell me and I’ll tell Zo to kick his ass.” Becky told Moe who nodded her head.

“Okay but I vote we keep badass Becky.” Emily stated out of nowhere causing everyone to laugh.

“I second that.” Lindsey said as she laughed.

“Girls c’mon let’s start the warmup!” It was Carli who yelled over for her team as she was at the bench during the whole ordeal.

The girls quickly looked over at each other before jogging over to Carli and began there practice.

——

Mal dropped to the ground the second practice ended, her legs completely drained from the practice they just had.

“You alright there Mal?” Emily asked as she laughed at Mal on the ground.

“Whoever is responsible for creating 30,30’s can die.” She responded causing Emily to laugh harder.

“Yeah well welcome to high school Freshie. Anyways wanna come with me and some of the girls to go grab some pizza?” Emily asked as she helped Mal get up.

“Oh... Uhm I can’t, I.. I have a ton of homework to do and have a quiz to study for.” Mal quickly responded and Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Okaaay, your weird but in a good way. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emily told her and walked away.

Mal sighed knowing that she completely just lied to Emily’s face. She felt bad but she couldn’t tell her where she was going, Emily would probably kill her.

Mal was going out with Jessie again tonight to a little bistro for a nice quiet night together.

Mal walked over to her bag and sat down and started to untie her cleats and placed them in the bag. She put on her Nike sides and slipped on her Nike hoodie and began to walk home.

She managed to make it home in just under 10 minutes and the second she got in the door she ran up to her room to go get ready. 

Mal took a quick shower and got changed. She decided to go with black cropped jeans, a white shirt tied in the knot exposing some skin, and then a jean jacket to go over it.

She spent the next hour doing her hair and makeup when she got a text.

Jflems- I’m outside :)

Mal- okay, I’m coming out in a second.

Mal hit send and slipped on some Vans and ran down the stairs and walked out the door to greet Jessie.

“Hey Jessie!” Mal greeted happily as she hugged the girl.

“Hey, the Uber should be here in a few minutes.” Jessie responded and Mal nodded.

Jessie was right and an Uber came picking them up and within 20 minutes the two of them were already seated and ready to order.

“I’m gonna have a grilled chicken caesar salad.” Mal told the waiter who wrote it down on his little notepad.

“And I’m gonna have the chicken Marsala.” Jessie told the waiter who nodded and smiled. 

“Soo, a pretty girl like you has got to have a name yeah?” The waiter began to flirt with Jessie who began to blush. 

Now this waiter wasn’t bad looking, he had dirty blond hair flipped up to the side with his sides buzzed. He had striking green eyes with a perfectly tanned skin tone as well as a pretty built body.

“Jessie.” She replied with a smile.

Mal felt her fists clenching under the table as she watched the two interact.

“Pretty name, would you like to go out on a date with me?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

“Uhm.... no?” Jessie responded more like a question causing the waiters mouth to drop and Mal has to contain her laughter.

“I’ll go put in your order now.” The waiter responded quickly walking away, his ego taking a big hit.

“That was gold!” Mal laughed out and Jessie shrugged.

“Yeah I guess,” Jessie replied with a smirk.

“So, hows your team doing so far?” Mal asked, striking up a conversation.

“Well besides losing to you, we’ve won our last two games.” Jessie told her and Mal just smirked when she mentioned their loss.

“Well we are the superior team.” Mal said with a smile and Jessie rolled her eyes and laughed.

“It was luck.” Jessie simply replied and Mal just shrugged with a smirk.

The two continued to talk until the food finally arrived with the waiter again who seemed to have regained his ego.

“Here’s your food, and here’s my number to call me anytime.” The waiter told Jessie as he handed her the number causing Jessie to roll her eyes.

“Hey bud don’t you know what no means?” Mal piped in knowing Jessie was getting annoyed.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” The waiter simply said and turned back to Jessie leaving Mal speechless.

“Look. I’m not going on a date with you because I’m taken. And you just so happened to disrespect my girlfriend right now and I don’t appreciate that. Do I need to ask for the manager?” Jessie spoke as she narrowed her eyes.

“Her? Nah your lying you just don’t want to go on a date with me.” The waiter responded and Jessie seemed to be getting mad now.

“Does this seem like lying?” Jessie said and before Mal could react Jessie leaned forward and her lips connected with Mal’s. 

Mal opened her eyes in shock before closing them and easing into the kiss until Jessie pulled away.

“Cayden stop flirting and get back to work!” A man who happened to be the waiters boss ordered and, Cayden looked at Mal and Jessie again before walking off.

“Wow.” Mal said, her heart at the moment was beating at a rapid pace. 

‘Did that really just happen?’ Mal thought.

“How’s Uhm.. how’s your food?” Jessie asked attempting to start up a conversation again.

“Oh, it’s good.” Mal simply replied, the awkwardness settling in. 

The two ate in silence, only bringing up small talk usually revolving around Soccer.

They paid the bill and walked to where there Uber would be showing up.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I did that. I know you don’t like me like that. It was really stupid of me.” Jessie told Mal as she looked down, Mal spotting a few tears in the process.

“Hey, don’t be upset I was just caught off guard.” Mal told her as she lifted Jessie’s chin and wiped away the tears.

“Now that I’m aware, I can do this.” Mal said and leaned into Jessie and their lips met once again. 

Jessie was surprised but began to kiss back her heart racing. Jessie moved her hands over Mal’s shoulder while Mal held her lower waist. 

They both finally pulled away, breathing heavier than before. They smiled into each other’s eyes.

“Wow.” Jessie breathed out causing Mal to chuckle.

“Yeah, you could say that again.” Mal replied.

“So... what are we?” Jessie shyly asked as she stared into Mal’s eyes.

“I dunno, as of right now friends with benefits?” Mal asked and Jessie nodded.

“Friends with benefits it is.” Jessie replied smiling.

——

“Guys Solo is actually gonna kill me in AP Lit.” Kelley whined as she took a sip of her soda.

“Ha sucks for you, bless I have Mitts, she’s so nice and chill.” Ash replied laughing.

“I actually have to try though, that’s not okay.” Kelley said and the rest of the girls laughed.

“Well, your a genius, either way, Kel so stop complaining.” Christen commented causing the others to laugh.

“Hey, Hope isn’t that bad guys.” Carli butted in as she took a bite of her fries.

“Yeah says the one who’s half-sisters with her.” Kelley shot back whilst throwing a fry at her face.

Carli just rolled her eyes and began talking to Sofia instead of continuing an argument.

“I’m just happy we’re getting the day off tomorrow.” Moe butt in before taking a bite of her pizza.

“Hell after today we deserve a week off.” Tobin responded and everyone agreed.

“Facts, but we’re gonna catch the chip this year so we need it.” Emily said and everyone agreed. 

“As long as we play our game we got it.” Becky replied, taking a sip of her sprite.

“Oh look what we have here.” A voice said and Emily felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“What do you want Hinkle.” Emily scoffed, annoyed at her touch.

“Oh can’t I see my dear friends?” Hinkle asked pretending to be hurt.

“What friends cause I sure don’t see em.” Kelley spat out, ready to deck Hinkle in a second.

“Oh you caught me, I don’t hang out with a team filled with dykes. Especially blonde ones.” Hinkle said as she hit the back of Emily’s head causing her to go forward.

Kelley immediately jumped up and her fists slammed into the table.

“Get out of here now Hinkle before you lose a limb.” Kelley growled and Hinkle just laughed.

“Sure, see ya round Sonny.” Hinkle said and walked off. 

“Em are you okay?” Lindsey asked her friend who nodded.

“Uh yeah, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Emily quickly said and practically jumped out of her chair and sprinted to the bathroom.

“What the hell just happened?” Alex asked as she watched Emily run off.

“I don’t know. What I do know is that Hinkle is about to get fucked up.” Ash stated and a lot of the girls agreed.

“I’m gonna go check on her.” Kelley said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. 

Kelley walked into the bathroom to see Emily leaning over the sink..

“Babe, are you okay?” Kelley asked softly as she walked over to her girlfriend.

Kelley placed her hand on Emily’s arm and pulled her gently so that she was facing her.

“Oh.... yeah, it just got really stuffy in there.” Em quickly replied.

“You sure? How’s your head?” Kelley asked.

“It’s fine, can we just go? I have some homework to do.” Emily responded as she looked down.

“Oh... yeah. I’ll go tell Christen and then we can go. Come out in a few alright?” Kelley told her and Emily nodded.

Once Kelley left Emily took a deep breath. 

‘Hinkle is just trying to get into your head. Ignore her Em.’ Emily thought as she turned on the water and splashed some of it on her face.

She looked into the mirror one more time before heading back out to her team to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy, also whos hyped for the game tmmrw vs France?


	4. Chapter 4- Is that a threat?

Chapter 4- Is that a threat?

Kelley looked at the calendar and frowned, seeing the day that was coming up.

The day she despised.

They day she hated.

The day her whole world ended.

Kelley walked over to one of her picture frames, showing a picture of her whole. Kelley was on Erin’s back with Jerry attempting to jump on while her parents were laughing at the scene.

She felt a few tears fall from her eyes but she wiped them away.

Kelley walked out to her balcony and looked up at her roof. She slowly jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted herself up. Her dad would hate it when she would go up there, but he isn’t here anymore.

Kelley breathed in the night air, letting the light breeze hit her face. She knew she had a ton of homework to do, specifically AP Lit but at this moment she couldn’t care less about it.

She sat looking at the night sky, reminiscing of the time she shared with her family. How she wished she had more time.

“Kel?” Kelley was shaken from her thoughts as she looked to see Alex looking out her window.

“Oh hey Lex.” Kelley gave her a small wave but Alex still looked skeptical.

“Why are you on the roof?” Alex asked concerned.

“Just thinking.” Kelley responded and Alex nodded.

“Alright, just get down from there okay? I don’t think I could take you getting hurt.” Alex said truthfully causing Kelley to look down.

“Yeah, your probably right.” Kelley told her.

Kelley got down from the roof and just leaned on the balcony railing instead.

“Is it your family?” Alex asked softly and Kelley just nodded.

“It was my fault ya know?” Kelley told her and Alex looked at her with widened eyes.

“What? Kelley don’t even say that. You weren’t the one who pulled the trigger.” Alex told her friend.

“I’m the reason we were there to begin with. If I didn’t want to get new cleats, which we shouldn’t of but I kept begging and my parents gave in. If I didn’t want those cleats my family would be alive Alex.” Kelley told her as she clenched her fists, her anger brewing.

“I’m sorry Kel, I truly am. Your family was like family to me too. But they are watching over you and want you to succeed Kel. They loved you. Your mom loves you. Hold onto that. Nothing is your fault Kel, don’t ever think it is.” Alex told her and Kelley shrugged.

“Okay.” Was Kelley’s response.

“Go to bed Kel.” Alex commanded her friend who nodded.

“See you tomorrow Lex.” Kelley said and Alex nodded and waved goodbye.

Kelley walked inside and shit the balcony doors and turned around. She spotted her backpack on the ground and thought for a moment before walking to her bed and collapsing on it. Her eyes closing in the process and soon was taken to the land of dreams.

———

“Babe wake up.” Christen said as she gently shook her girlfriend.

“Mhmm 5 more minutes.” Tobin mumbled out as she curled into her blankets more causing Christen to sigh.

“Tobin we have class in 20 minutes.” Christen told her and upon hearing that Tobin’s eyes snapped open and she jumped out of her bed.

“What?!” She half shouted as she ran to her dresser to grab some clothes.

Christen began to do the same and threw on one of Tobin’s hoodies and pair of shorts.

Christen brushed her hair before walking down to grab her bag. She looked outside to see Alex and Kelley talking.

“Let’s go Tobin! Alex and Kelley are waiting!” Christen shouted up the stairs before walking outside.

“Well someone had a great night yeah?” Alex said with a smirk causing Christen to blush.

“Shut up Alex.” She responded and Alex just stuck out her tongue.

“I’m here!” Tobin exhaustedly said as she just finished running out of her house, books in hand.

“Good, now lets go.” Christen said as she jumped into her Jeep, the others doing the same.

The drive to school was silent, too silent for Christen’s liking. Usually Kelley would be chirpy as ever but not today. She looked into her mirror and saw Kelley leaning her head on the window.

Christen shook it off thinking she had a cold or something and focused on the road once again.

Christen pulled into a parking spot and got out of her car, checking the time as doing so.

“We have nearly five minutes to spare, good shit Christen.” Alex said with a laugh and she nodded.

“Hey I’m gonna head to class, see you guys at practice.” Kelley told the group who nodded and watched her walk off.

“What’s up with Kelley today?” Christen asked Alex, who sighed.

“It’s the beginning of October Christen. Her parents?” Alex told her and Christen realized what she was talking about.

In 2 weeks was the 2 year anniversary of her father, brother, and sisters death.

“Shit.” Tobin mumbled out.

“Yeah shit, did you guys really forget? You know we have to keep an extra eye Kelley at least for this month, I can’t believe you guys forgot.” Alex told them as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“We didn’t forget Alex, I just didn’t realize what day, well what month it was for that matter.” Christen reasoned and Alex shrugged.

“Fine, but I talked to her last night and she was on the ledge of her roof. She could of fell for crying out loud!” Alex told them, her voice rising.

“Woah slow your horses there Lex, Kelley is perfectly capable of handling herself.” Tobin spoke up.

“Perfectly capable? Do you not remember last year? She was a mess! She was out of control with her drinking, Hell if it weren’t for Emily we could of lost her.” Alex stated causing a knot to form in Christens stomach.

“But we didn’t, and I’ll forever be grateful for that. But we have to take it one day at a time. We can’t be babying her the whole time.” Christen told the younger girl.

“I... I know. Fuck it’s too early for this, I’m sorry. I’m just on edge because you know it’s gonna be a shitty month.” Alex told them truthfully.

“It’s alright, I’ll talk to the captains and make sure they remember, but knowing Becky she probably already has a plan. We need to focus on soccer right now though, Kelley knows that too. She won’t do anything stupid.” Christen told Alex in an effort to comfort her which surprisingly worked.

“Okay.” Alex responded.

“Okay now that this is done, we now have 2 minutes to get to class.” Tobin said and the other two looked at each other.

“Run?” Alex offered.

“Run.” Christen responded and the three of them took off to their next class.

———

Morgan was walking into her history class when she accidentally bumped into a person coming out of it.

“Oh shoot, sorry.” The person spoke and Morgan looked at him to see that it was Eric.

“Your fine.” Morgan quickly replied and walked past him before giving him the chance to speak.

Morgan sat down at her desk and got her homework out.

“Hey Moe!” Sofia said as she sat down in front of her friend.

“Hey Sof.” Moe replied with a smile.

“You ready for the quiz today?” Moe asked and Sofia nodded.

“What quiz?” Another voice butt in and Moe turned her head to see Lindsey sitting down next to her.

“The quiz on this chapter.” Sofia told her and Lindsey groaned.

“Shit.” She replied causing the two girls to laugh.

“It’s not funny! I need a good grade!” Lindsey stated as she pouted.

“Just copy off me if there aren’t different versions.” Morgan told her and Lindsey glared at her.

“You know there’s always different versions for different rows.” Lindsey shot back and Moe smirked.

“That’s why you write things down Lindsey, so you don’t forget.” Sofia added as she laughed.

“Good morning class, put everything away and take out a blue or black pen. You will take your quiz then we will go over the homework.” Mrs. Holiday told her class.

“Fuck me.” Morgan heard Lindsey mumble and she just laughed.

“Ms. Brian, is there something you’d like to share that’s so funny?”

Morgan felt her cheeks go red as everyone stared at her.

“Uh no, I just saw someone fall outside.” Morgan said, thinking of an excuse on the fly.

“Well, that would be funny. Good to know you have good humor.” Mrs. Holiday told her and Morgan just nodded.

“Nice one.” Moe heard Sof whisper to her and Moe smiled.

“Thanks.” Morgan whispered back.

Soon enough different versions of quizzes were handed out an Morgan took a deep breath before starting.

———

Ali walked into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. She slowly brought out her makeup bag and began to touch up her makeup.

She heard a bathroom stall opened and turned her head to see Mal walk out.

“Oh hey Mal!” Ali said to the girl startling her as she was on her phone.

“Jesus Ali, don’t scare me like that.” Mal said as she put her hand to her heart.

“Well then get off your phone you nitwit. You’ve been on it more than usual, and smiling at it for that matter.” Ali said with a smirk causing Mal to blush slightly.

“So who have you been texting?” Ali asked with a smile.

“Uhm, no one?” Mal responded though it sounded more like a question.

“So you are!” Ali said louder causing Mal to blush a darker shade.

“Who is it! Do I know them? They are nice right? Shit I need to find them and give them the rundown. Damn when Christen and Tobin find out, whoever the person is, will be 6 feet under.” Ali began rambling on and on making Mal more uncomfortable by the second.

“Ali just stop. I’m not telling you anything.” Mal told her as she crossed her arms annoyed.

“So there’s something?” Ali began again with a smirk.

“Drop it.” Mal told her and without another word she walked out of the bathroom leaving Ali there in shock.

“Well someone slept on the wrong side of the bed.” Ali mumbled out.

Ali finished her makeup and headed back to class.

———

Rose was walking to the locker room since school just got out and she needed to change for practice.

She held her books close to her as she walked and when she turned the corner she bumped into someone, well more like she hit someone and went flying. Her books went everywhere as she landed on her back.

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry.” A British voice spoke startling Rose further.

“Here let me help.” The voice said again and this time she saw a boy with brown hair that was flipped up a little bit.

He held out his hand which Rose graciously grabbed and he helped her up. He then proceeded to pick up her books and then handed them to her.

“I’m really sorry about that.” The boy told her.

“It’s alright, I’m Rose.” Rose replied to him and he nodded.

“Cool, I’m Mason, I’ve just came here from England actually.” He told her and Rose’s eyes widened.

“No way! That’s so cool!” Rose responded with a smile.

“Thanks, I’ve just joined the soccer team but I’m kinda confused to where the boys locker room is.” He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was at that time when Rose noticed how tall he was. She observed how he seemed to have a good build, more on the leaner side but athletic nonetheless. He was rocking a white t-shirt with gray Nike joggers along with some high top sneakers.

“Oh really? I’m on the girls team, but your locker room is straight ahead and to the left.” Rose told him and he nodded.

“Cool thanks, see you around?” He asked and Rose nodded.

“Of course! Bye Mason!” Rose said and waved to him before walking back too the locker room, smiling the whole way.

———

Emily was late to practice, with good reason. She had extra help with her geometry because she had absolutely no idea what was going on in that class.

As she was walking into the locker room she felt someone grab her arm and felt her body slam into the wall.  
Emily grimaced in pain as she rubbed her back and looked at her attacker.

“What the fuck Hinkle.” Emily muttered out, completely pissed off.

“Oops sorry.” Hinkle responded with a smirk.

As much as Emily wanted to rip her a new one, she didn’t have the time.  
She made a move to get by her until Hinkle shoved her back again.

“Not so fast dyke.” Hinkle stated as she crossed her arms.

“Move, I have practice.” Emily told her as she narrowed her eyes.

“Well that can wait. Now where was I.... Oh yeah, now you must know it’s your little bitch of a girlfriends dead family month.” Hinkle started.

Emily felt anger flow through her body, no one disrespects her girlfriend like that.

“Yeah well you better watch it, it would be a shame if something happened to little poor Kelley. She is vulnerable after all.” Hinkle told Emily who’s eyes widened.

Emily snapped.

She grabbed Hinkle and slammed her into the wall.

“So help me god if you go near Kelley I will kill you.” Emily growled before letting go, turning on her heels.

“Is that a threat?” Hinkle shot out.

Emily just turned her head to the side as she spoke.

“No, it’s a promise.”

With that Emily walked off and got changed into the locker room before heading out to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo I’m back woo! Sorry school has been a pain rip but yeah here’s a new chapter! Also I’m so happy for Ali and Ash for officially coming out!! Be sure to comment what you thought and I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5- Down Kevlars Point

Chapter 5- Down Kevlars Point

It was there fifth game of the season and the girls were facing Charleston, another incredible team in the league. They actually knocked Peachtree out of their sections semifinals last year making the girls want revenge. 

“Alright girls, go out there and play your game. Make sure you make overlapping runs and to go into tackles hard. They beat us last year, now go get some revenge!” Abby told her team as they cheered.

The girls took the field which was packed as it was a night game on a Friday and at home. 

Both teams stood on their respected sides of the field just waiting for the whistle to blow. 

And it did.

It was the 27th minute and Julie gave an over the top ball for Alex who would have been clear in goal if the ball wasn’t slightly overplayed. As she went to head the ball on goal, Lydia came flying out, arms blazing and not only hit the ball but Alex as well sending her spiraling to the ground.

The ref blew the whistle indicating a foul on Alex which sent her team into a frenzy as she was rolling on the ground in pain.

Kelley immediately jogged over, checking on her friend.

“Lex... what’s hurting?” Kelley asked as she placed her hand on Alex’s side as Tobin and Emily came over.

“Back and neck.” Alex muttered out as she clenched her eyes shut, causing a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

“Your gonna be fine Lex, Dawn’s gonna come fix you up.” Kelley told her as she stood up to let Dawn assess her.

Lydia walked over to Moe who was talking with Lindsey as they waited for Alex to be taken off the field.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to take her out like that.” She told them and they both nodded.

“We know. It’s not your fault Lyd.” Moe responded and Lindsey nodded in agreement.

Soon Alex was up and cheers were made for her as she was helped by Dawn off the field, walking slowly. 

Mal subbed in for Alex and the game continued on.

By halftime there was still no score but both teams were playing well. It was a nail biter for sure.

It 75th minute and Sam Kerr got set loose on a breakaway with Kelley trailing her. Right before she got into the box, Kelley made a beautiful slide tackle from behind sending the two into a tumble.

The ref blew the whistle indicating a foul causing the whole stands to argue as well as the team. 

“HOW IS THAT A FOUL!” Emily yelled at the ref as she pointed her hands out, completely flabbergasted.

Kelley eventually untangled from Sam who she helped up seeing that they were friends before turning on the ref.

“I got all ball ref.” Kelley told the ref who shook his head causing Kelley to narrow her eyes.

“How is that a foul! I didn’t even touch her!” Kelley continued until the ref just simply pulled out a yellow, making Kelley’s mouth drop open.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FU-“ Kelley was cut off by Becky grabbing her by the face and shoving her off the field.

“Kel keep your mouth shut. Your not getting a red.” Becky whispered to her as Kelley stepped off the field and Ali was subbed on.

Kelley walked over to the bench, anger flowing through her body. Rose who was next to Alex, held out a water bottle to give to Kelley who just smacked it away in anger, even causing Alex to flinch. 

“Kel.” Alex said in a warning tone as she placed a comforting hand on Rose’s shoulder.

Kelley ignored her and sat on the end of the bench watching the free kick that was about to take place.

Kelley watched as Alanna ran up to the ball and neatly placed the ball upper 90 where Ash had no chance of saving.

Kelley’s anger took over and she slammed her fist on the bench, causing her knuckles to ache immediately but refused to show the pain.

Everyone on the team knew to just let Kelley lone wolf it out, not wanting to be in the path of her anger.

The game ended with Peachtree losing 1-0, and the girls walked off the field a frown visible on everyone’s face.

As Emily went to grab water rose came up to her.

“You need to talk to your girlfriend.” Rose told her, a hint of anger in her voice and just walked off leaving Emily in confusion.

Emily began to scan the bench for Kelley but she was nowhere to be seen. 

Since Abby just wanted to let the girls go home she didn’t give them a end of the game talk, rather just left it as a learning experience.

Emily walked over to Alex who was being helped by Moe to find out answers.

“Where’s Kelley?” Emily asked them and Morgan shrugged while Alex sighed.

“She took off already I think. She’s very angry at the moment, Rose went to give her water and Kelley just slapped it away.” Alex told Emily who looked down at the ground before nodded.

“Damnit” Emily muttered as she undid her ponytail letting her hair run freely. She put her hand in her hair as she took a deep breath.

“Alex are you okay?” Emily turned her head to see Servando jog over. 

“Dawn said that it was probably a little nerve damage in my neck causing pain in my back. Hopefully I’ll be ready by next game but she doesn’t know yet.” Alex told her boyfriend as she grimaced in pain. 

“Alright, let me drive you home okay?” Servando said to her and Alex nodded. 

Servando took over for Moe and the two headed to Servando’s car.

“Hey Christen is gonna drive us both home.” Moe said to Emily who nodded.

“Can we look for Kel? She probably is walking and it’s dark. I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Emily asked and Morgan nodded.

“Tobin and Christen probably won’t argue. Let’s go.” Moe replies and the two headed to Christens car.

Within minutes all four of them were on the search for Kelley. 

“Where the heck is she?” Emily said to no one in particular as she stared at her phone waiting for kelley to reply to one of her texts.

“She probably just ran home already.” Tobin told her.

“Yeah it’s Kelley, she’s almost as fast as a cheetah. She’s probably on her couch at home.” Moe told Emily in an effort to comfort her.

Christen didn’t feel right about this, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself as she focused on the road. Though the bad thoughts started creeping into her mind.

What if something happened?

Why didn’t she look for Kelley at the end of the game?

Christen began doubting herself, causing her to lose focus on the road.

“CHRISTEN WATCH OUT!” Christen heard Tobin’s cry and her eyes widened as she saw a deer in the road and she swerved off the road, sending them tumbling down a hill....

——

“Is everyone okay?” Tobin muttered out, her heart beating a million miles per minute. She looked out of window to see that the car was on its side and she was on the top.

Tobin turned her neck to see Christen staring at the wheel in shock, leaning against her seat, a small blood trail coming from her head. 

“Chris?” She whispered as she reached her hand out to her girlfriend, causing Christen to jump at her girlfriends touch. 

Once she realized her girlfriend was okay and just in shock she knew she needed to check on the others.

“Moe, Em?” Tobin called out as she adjusted herself in her seat to look at them.

Morgan’s eyes were closed as her neck was just hanging from the seatbelt causing Tobin’s eyes to widen.

“Moe?! Tobin yelled out causing Christen to flinched before turning to the seat behind them.

“Hmmf” Moe mumbled out as she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked and Moe shrugged.

“I... I dunno. I think so. My chests really hurts though.” Moe responded and Tobin nodded.

“Chris try to climb over me and get out ok.” Tobin whispered to her girlfriend who nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt and began climbing over Tobin.

“Moe how does Em look?” Tobin asked, scared for the answer knowing Emily was unresponsive this whole time.

“Uhm... oh my god her heads bleeding. And... and she’s still unconscious. Em, wake up!” Morgan said in a frenzy, panic taking over the young girl.

“Moe I’m gonna need you to undo your seatbelt and go to Em and put something on her head wound okay?” Tobin asked her friend who slowly nodded.

Tobin began to undo her seatbelt as well and eventually got down to Emily’s level where Moe tore a piece of her shirt off and had it on Emily’s head.

“Tobin the cars smoking! You need to get out of there!” Tobin heard Christen yell from the outside.

Tobin cursed a few words before looking at Moe.

“You climb up and sit at the top and I’ll lift Emily to you.” Tobin told her and Morgan nodded and climbed to the side of the car. Once she was up Tobin lifted Emily up and Moe grabbed her.

At this point Christen was aware of what truly happened and helped Moe pass Emily down to her. Once Emily was in Christen’s arms she waited for Morgan and Tobin to get out of the car. 

They eventually walked a good distance away from the car and sat down behind a rock.

“Chris did you call 911?” Tobin asked and Christen shook her head.

“There wasn’t any service and I didn’t want to leave you guys until you were out.” Christen told her and Tobin nodded.

“I’ll climb up and then call okay?” Christen told her girlfriend who nodded.

“Be careful.” Tobin told her and Christen nodded and made her way up the hill.

“Em come on wake up.” Morgan was once again shaking Emily in an attempt to wake her up, though to her fortune she finally did.

“What happened?” Emily mumbled out as she clutched her head.

“We crashed Em. Everyone’s okay. Christen is getting help okay? You just stay awake for me and Tobin ya hear?” Morgan told her and Emily nodded.

“Okay.” Emily responded and Morgan readjusted herself so Emily was laying in her lap.

“Find Kelley?” Emily mumbled again and Tobin shook her head.

“No we didn’t find her. But I’m sure she’s okay Em.” Tobin told her and Emily nodded. 

The three of them sat there for what felt like forever but in reality was probably only for 15 minutes when emergency services arrived.

The four of them were eventually en route to the nearest hospital, a ton of phone calls about to be made in the process.

——

Two days have past and Kelley decided to actually go to school. After the game she was angry, not at Sam but just at life in general.

She didn’t mean to not respond to anyone seeing that she’s been called a hundred times, she just chose to ignore them. Deciding putting her phone on do not disturb was a better option. 

Kelley had her hood up as she walked into the building earbuds and sunglasses on. Though what she didn’t expect was all the stares she was receiving.

Kelley brushed it off and began to head to class when someone grabbed her arm. Kelley immediately reacted and was ready to shove the person off till she realized it was only Mal.

“What the hell Mal.” Kelley said bluntly.

Mal just pulled Kelley into a random classroom irritating Kelley further.

“Ok, what the fuck?” Kelley said as she crossed her arms.

“Don’t what the fuck me Kelley! Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been calling you nonstop!” Mal half-shouted at her and Kelley looked taken aback at the freshman’s outburst.

“I just needed to get away.” Kelley responded and Mal shook her head.

“Get away?! Kelley, do you even know what happened?” Mal asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What can possibly happen in two days Mal.” Kelley asked annoyed knowing that Mal was gonna make her late to class.

“A lot of things.” Mal mumbled to herself before letting some of her anger take over.

“Hmm, I dunno maybe that your best friends got into a car wreck? Or that your girlfriend was involved too.” Mal said bluntly, figuring there was no better way to say it.

Kelley looked at her, eyes narrowing, not believing a single word Mal was saying.

“Mal don’t even joke with that.” Kelley told her as she leaned against the wall.

“I’m not fucking joking.” Mal told her, eyes darkening. 

It was then Kelley realized Mal was telling her the truth and it felt like her world was ending.

Again.

 

 

“What the fuck do you mean they were in a car wreck?!” Kelley yelled out as she took off her hoodie.

“They were looking for YOU, after the game because YOU decided to vanish Kelley. A deer jumped out when Christen was driving and she swerved to avoid it but she sent the car tumbling down Kevlar’s Point.” Mal told her and Kelley felt a pit form in her stomach.

“Who... Who exactly was in the car.” Kelley asked as she placed her hand on the nearest table to steady her.

“Christen, Tobin, Moe, and Emily.” Mal told her and Kelley felt herself drop to the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

Mal immediately dropped to her level and put a hand on Kelley’s knee.

“They all are okay. Christen only got some stitches, Tobin just had a few cuts. Morgan has a serious case of whiplash. Emily... Emily got it the worst. She slammed her head on impact giving her a nasty concussion. She also has a fractured ankle and a few bruised ribs. As of right now the doctors said she’ll be okay, but she’s still in the hospital.” Mal told Kelley who began breathing heavy.

“N...No. Not Em. Not again.... No... NO!” Kelley cried out her breathing became erratic causing Mal to panic.

“She’s fine Kel, we can go see her okay? Just breathe, deep breaths alright?” Mal told her but Kelley was not calming down. 

Mal immediately sent out a text to someone who could possibly stop this panic attack from continuing.

 

 

Within a few minutes Alex came flying into the room, sprinting to Kelley the second she saw her.

“Kel... Worms.. breathe in and out. Follow my breathing.” Alex told her as she grabbed Kelley’s hands.

“A..Lex? Em.. she.. she... I wasn’t there! This is all my fault again!” Kelley cried out, tears freely flowing at this point shattering both Alex and Mal’s heart.

Alex simply pulled Kelley into a hug, latching her arms around her tight, constantly whispering it isn’t her fault.

Mal just stood there unsure of what to do, part of her was angry at Kelley for going rogue but another part sympathized with her, only knowing bits of Kelley’s past, she knew it was a bad one.

Mal eventually built up the courage to sit next to Alex and Kelley and simply just grabbed Kelley’s hand, giving it a simple squeezing meaning that it’ll all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo here’s another update woot woot! Sorry it’s trash I didn’t reaply read through it oops but here it is! Also who else stoked that ash and ali announced their engagement as well as Sam and Nikki have come out. But as usual tell me what you thought and I’ll see you in the next update!


	6. Chapter 6- Discoveries

Chapter 6- Discoveries

Moe sat next to Emily in the hospital as she was still in her bed when she got a text.

Mal- Hey, we found Kelley. She showed up to school and didn’t even know abt the accident. We told her and she had a major panic attack. But we’re gonna be coming soon cuz Kelley wants to check on everyone. She also thinks it’s her fault cuz I kinda yelled at her telling her that you guys were looking for her. Just let Em and the others know okay?

Moe frowned at the text before responding.

Moe- Okay, Thank god she’s ok. Make sure you assure her it’s not her fault on the ride over okay? I’ll talk to you soon.

Moe put her phone away and looked back at Emily who looked at her skeptical.

“Who was that?” Emily asked her.

“It was Mal, they found Kelley.” Moe told her and Emily immediately shot up in her bed, letting out a cry of pain as she did so.

“Woah, easy Em. Kelley’s fine, she’s actually on her way here now. Though be warned Kelley thinks it’s her fault because she knows we were looking for her.” Moe told her and Emily slowly nodded.

“But it wasn’t, it was that dumb deer who thought it would be fun to make us crash.” Emily told Moe who nodded in agreement.

“I know, but remember everything Kelleys been through, Mal said she had a panic attack when she found out. So I’d expect overprotective girlfriend for a while.” Moe told her and Emily nodded again and ran a hand through her hair.

“Okay. I’m just happy she’s fine.” Emily told her and Moe nodded.

“Me too Em, me too.” Moe responded with a smile.

 

Around half an hour later Kelley came storming into the room, upon spotting Emily she raced to her girlfriend's bedside.

“Baby are you okay? I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” Kelley told her as she grabbed Emily’s hand.

“I’m fine Kel. Just a bit banged up. I’m done for the rest of the season though unless we go to States then possibly by then but I dunno.” Emily told her as she looked down at her hands.

“I’m so sorry Em, don’t you worry we’re gonna get to States okay? I’ll make sure of it. You focus on getting better, we’re only sophomores, also it’s not travel season for colleges to really see us either.” Kelley told her girlfriend as she tried to comfort her and she nodded.

“I’m just glad your okay Kel, you had me scared half to death when we couldn’t find you.” Emily told her truthfully and Kelley nodded.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I was just angry at everything. I’ll try and keep my emotions in check okay?” Kelley told her and Emily nodded.

“I know you will.” Emily responded with a smile and the two of them sat together talking softly to each other for the rest of the day.

———

Christen walked over to her couch with two cups of tea where Tobin was watching tv with a blanket around her.

“How are you feeling?” Christen asked as she sat down next to her handing Tobin the cup of tea.

“Just sore, how about you?” Tobin asked as she took a sip of the tea.

“My head hurts and my neck but it’s bearable. I was texting Moe, she said Mal found Kelley and broke the news to her. She’s with Emily now I think.” Christen told her and Tobin nodded.

“That’s good, but I honestly am really enjoying this whole sleeping in thing though.” Tobin told her girlfriend with a smile.

“Me too, you’ll be back in school tomorrow though right?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded.

“Unfortunately, but I’m still out of practice for the rest of the week and Dawn will see how I am on Monday.” Tobin told her and Christen nodded.

“Yeah, I probably won’t go back till Wednesday or Thursday.” Christen told her girlfriend who nodded.

“Morgan’s gonna be coming back tomorrow though too which is good, she’ll be able to start practicing a little just nothing intense.” Tobin added in and Christen nodded.

“That’s good, I just wish Em was fine too, I should have been focusing on the road more.” Christen told her girlfriend who sat up straighter and put her tea on the table.

“Hey it’s not your fault, the deer just came outta nowhere. You did the best you could. We couldn’t have asked for more. Everyone was okay in the end and that’s what matters.” Tobin told her girlfriend as she brought Christen in for a hug.

“Your the best girlfriend I could have ever asked for. How did I get so lucky.” Tobin continued smiling and Christen looked at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

“It’s more of a how did I get so lucky.” Christen replies and snuggled into Tobin and the two sat together for the rest of the day enjoying the company of each other.

———

 

It was finally the weekend and Mal was walking up to Jessie’s door when she saw Christine and Kailen walking out. 

Mal immediately dove into the bushes, earning a cut in the process but she held her breath. 

If anyone knew Jessie and Mal were hanging out both teams would be pissed. The rivalry between the two teams is too much, though off the field some players are civil to each other while some aren’t.

Once Mal saw Christine and Kailen leave, Mal stood up from the bishes and brushed herself off. Mal picked up her bag and walked up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened revealing Jessie in an oversized hoodie and some shorts with a messy bun in her hair. 

She looked awful.

“Mal?” Jessie asked as she rubbed her eyes a few times, confused as to why she was here.

“Jessie? Are you okay?” Mal said, worry taking over after noticing the state she was in.

“Oh, yeah I’m just really sick, what are you doing here?” Jessie asked as she let out a cough.

“We were gonna hang out.” Mal told her with a sheepish smile. 

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry I totally forgot.” Jessie told her as she put her hands to her head.

“Hey no worries, I can just go home if you're not feeling up to it.” Mal told her and Jessie quickly shook her head.

“No, stay, stay. We can watch some movies.” Jessie told her as she opened her door wide to let Mal come in.

Mal followed Jessie into her house and they both headed up to Jessie’s room. When she got in there she was shocked to see how organized but great the room was.

Her bed was white, all her furniture was white but her walls were white as well. Most of her little accessories in her room was red to go with the theme and her tv was white. She also had the Canadian flag behind her bed on the wall.

“Wow, your room is sick.” Mal told her and Jessie just shrugged. 

“Thanks.” Jessie replies as she turned on her PS4 and went to Netflix.

“What do you wanna watch?” Jessie asked.

“Uhm, how about the Hannah Montana movie.” Mal said and Jessie nodded and just before she clicked play she began to have a huge coughing fit.

Mal immediately began to lightly pat her back and grabbed Jessie’s water from her night table.

“Hey easy, breathe.” Mal instructed and Jessie nodded.

Once her coughing died down, Mal gave her the water and Jessie took a few small sips.

“You sure you're okay?” Mal asked and Jessie nodded.

“Yeah, I just get those every so often.” Jessie responded and Mal nodded.

Mal nodded and leaned back into Jessie’s bed to get comfy and once Jessie hit play, she leaned back into Mal, snuggling into her. Mal felt her heart rate rising but tried to act calm and wrapped her arm around Jessie and the two of them were off to watch countless movies.

———

It was now Monday morning and Morgan was walking to her normal meeting area with her friends when someone stepped in front of her. She looked up to see Fabrice causing Moe to narrow her eyes.

“What do you want Fabrice.” Moe spat out as she crossed her arms.

“I want to talk to you. I should have never done what I did. I just love you so much and had to show my appreciation.” Fabrice told her as he tried to grab her hands which Moe quickly put them behind her back.

“Fabrice, if you ever loved me you would have waited till I was ready.” Morgan shot back.

“You're the one who said yes Morgan. It’s your own damn fault.” Fabrice shouted at her and Moe shook her head.

“I couldn’t even think straight, why would you listen to anything I’d say like that! You know I wasn’t ready, your just a sick fuck who couldn’t wait like a normal person for sex. You're a fucking disgrace.” Moe growled out.

“You fucking piece of shit.” Fabrice growled and began to advance on Moe causing her to step back until someone stepped in front.

“Back off Fab.” The guy in front of Moe told him.

“Fuck off Ertz.” Fab told him, shoving him back.

“No. Your fucking losing it. If you go near Morgan again I swear to god I will rip your head off Fabrice.” Zach told him sternly.

Fabrice looked at Moe and then back at Zach and clenched his jaw before turning around and walked off.

“Morgan are you alright?” Zach turned to Morgan who was shaking a little bit.

“Yeah, thanks a lot Zach.” Morgan told him and he nodded.

“No problem. You tell me if he ever goes near you okay? He may be my captain but your my girlfriend's friend and I value that much more.” Zach told her and Morgan genuinely smiled.

“Thanks.” Morgan told him.

“Want me to walk you to class?” Zach asked and Morgan shook her head.

“No, go find Julie, I’ll be okay.” Moe told him and he nodded and walked off.

Morgan took a minute to compose herself and began to go find her friends again.

“Morgan?” Moe sighed as she turned around to see Carson, she didn’t really know him but knew was on the football team.

“Uhh hi?” Moe replies confused as to why he was talking with her.

“Can I talk to you.... alone?” He asked and Morgan slowly nodded.

He led her into an empty classroom and put his bag on his desk.

“Sorry, but this is really important. Shit, I should have come forward so much earlier than this.” Carson said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Uhm, are you okay?” Morgan asked, very confused as to what was happening.

“That night, at the party after your game. Fabrice... he, fucking Christ. He spiked your drink Morgan. That’s why you were so drunk and out of it. So you would somewhat agree to have sex with him. I’m so sorry.” Carson told Morgan who’s eyes were widened.

“Wh.... What?” Morgan sputtered out.

“He spiked your drink Morgan, I should have never let it happen. I’m sorry.” Carson told Moe who ran a hand through her hair.

“He drugged me?” Morgan asked and Carson nodded.

“He... He fucking drugged me?” Morgan repeated and Carson nodded again and Morgan just stormed out of the room, anger running through her veins.

Morgan stormed through the halls till she got outside, spotting her friends, but spotting Fabrice as well.  
Morgan walked past her friends who tried to get her attention but she walked right up to Fabrice and punched him square in the jaw.

“You fucking sick bastard.” Morgan growled as Fabrice held his face.

“What the fuck is your problem.” Fabrice roared.

“YOU DRUGGED ME YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!” Morgan screamed definitely causing her friends to turn into a sprint towards her.

“YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!” Morgan screamed again and slugged Fabrice in the face again. 

When Morgan went in for the third punch Fabrice grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the wall.

“Get the fuck off me.” Fabrice yelled at her until he felt himself being pulled off and swung around and felt a punch into his face, dropping him to the ground. 

Kelley stood over him, anger seen in her eyes.

Alex quickly went to Morgan who was now on the ground crying.

“Moe... Moe, are you okay?” Alex whispered but Morgan wasn’t budging.

Kelley, on the other hand, was ready to take down Fabrice again if he tried anything but instead, Servando lifted him up and shoved him against the wall.

“So help me god if you did something to her, your ass will be in jail.” Servando whispered into his ear as he held him.

Kelley quickly went over to Moe as well while Christen and Tobin went to go get security and the principal.

“Moe what did he do to you?” Kelley asked softly as she rubbed her arm.

“He drugged me. The night of the party. He spiked my drink.” Morgan cried out and Alex and Kelley both looked at each other and then at Servando who heard it and looked back at Fabrice and punched him square in the face again.

Alex and Kelley brought Moe into a hug. Both girls were pissed beyond belief, they wanted nothing more than to go over and rip Fabrice limb from limb but they knew they couldn’t leave Moe.

“It’s okay, we got you Moe.” Alex whispered into her friend's ear.

Soon enough within 5 minutes the four of them were in the principal's office.

 

 

“Can someone tell me why some of my brightest students got involved in a fight this morning.” Principal Pia asked as she crossed her arms.

“They did it for me.” Morgan whispered as she looked at the ground and Pia’s hardened eyes softened.

“What happened Morgan, Fabrice was your boyfriend no?” Pia asked and Morgan wanted to be anywhere else than in that room right now.

“Fabrice spiked her drink at a party ma’am, he took advantage of Morgan.” Servando told the principal causing Moe to tense up.

“Is that so Ms. Brian?” Pia asked gently and Morgan nodded.

“Yeah, I broke it off with him for doing something I wasn’t ready for. I’ve only just found out about him spiking my drink this morning. He also tried talking to me this morning and got a bit aggressive, before the whole situation.” Morgan told Pia which caught her friend's attention.

“Wait he said something to you earlier?!” Kelley asked completely flabbergasted.

“Yeah, he tried to grab me but Zach pushed him off. Then after that Carson told me about the drink because he saw Fabrice spike my drink.” Morgan told them.

“Okay, this is much more serious than I thought it would. So, Morgan, he continued to talk to you and has become aggressive when you wouldn’t want to talk to him?” Pia asked and Morgan slowly nodded.

“Though the whole fight this morning I initiated, I was just so angry when I found out. I’m sorry.” Morgan told her and looked at the ground and Kelley grabbed Morgan’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Alright. Morgan, I’m going to call the police, are your parents available to come down and stay while your being questioned?” Pia asked and Morgan shook her head.

“There on a business trip, can I have Carli? She’s 18 and I trust her.” Morgan responded and Pia nodded.

“Of course, the rest of you three head back to class.” Pia told them and the others were hesitant to leave but did anyway.

Once Kelley, Alex, and Servando were outside they looked at each other.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Alex said to them and they both agreed.

“I know, but we need to get to class, AP Lit is a shitshow that I can't miss. Babe just text me how things go with Moe and call if you need me.” Servando told her girlfriend who nodded.

Kelley and Servando then made their way to AP Lit and already dreaded opening the door.

Once they did everyone turned to them, including Solo causing Kelley to want to just disappear.

“How nice of it for you both to join us.” Solo told them as she crossed her arms.

“We were in the office, sorry ma’am.” Servando told Solo who raised an eyebrow and looked at Kelley for confirmation and she nodded as well.

“Alright, take your seats.” Solo told them which they quickly did, dropping their bags in the process and tried to focus on the rest of what was being taught.

———

It was time for practice and Mal was putting on her shinguards when most of the others began to sit down.

“Okay Mal, being early for once.” Ash commented with a smirk.

“Of course, I’m actually really hyped for practice and I dunno why.” Mal told her.

“Probably because playoffs are after our final game duh, thankfully we’re gonna get the 2nd seed, not 1st but we’ll ll make do.” Becky piped in with a smile.

As the rest of them were getting ready, Morgan came running to the field causing the others to raise their eyebrows.

“You good Moe?” Christen asked and the youngster nodded.

“Yeah, I thought I was gonna be late.” Moe said panting.

“Well your good, calm yourself. Also where is Carli? I haven’t seen her all day. Actually, come to think of it I haven’t seen you either.” Lindsey commented.

“Morgan you skipped?” Becky asked and Morgan felt herself turn smaller and smaller.

“Nonsense, we all know Moe would never skip. Pia just wanted to talk to her.” Kelley butter in as she wrapped an arm around her friend, staring right at Becky trying to give her the hint that something happened and to drop the subject.

Thankfully Becky understood and started talking about college to the others which they surely invested into.

“Thanks.” Morgan whispered to Kelley who nodded.

“What did the cops say?” Kelley whispered back as she sat down to tie her cleats.

“Uhm that there gonna ask around and investigate further, they seemed to believe me though which was good.” Morgan told her and Kelley nodded.

Soon enough Carli came walking over and immediately grabbed Becky to talk to coach, presumably about what just went down.

“Just keep your head up, things will work out.” Kelley told her and Morgan nodded.

She really hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo here's another update! Be sure to comment your thoughts! See you next time!!


	7. Chapter 7- Probation??

Chapter 7- Probation??

“Great win today’s ladies! Now it’s playoff time. Our record is now 0-0, we lose, we’re out. Go home and get some rest, no practice tomorrow, and absolutely no going out.” Abby told her team before dispersing.

Kelley turned to take off her cleats when Alex sat down next to her.

“Hey, wanna go grab some food?” Alex asked and Kelley nodded.

“Yeah, lemme just say bye to Em.” Kelley told her and Alex nodded.

Once Kelley finished switching into her sneakers, she got up and walked over to Emily who was still on crutches.

“Hey Em I’m gonna go grab some food with Alex. Text me when you get home okay?” Kelley told her girlfriend who nodded.

“Yeah! See you later Kel.” Emily responded and leaned closer to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss goodbye. 

Kelley smiled and then walked off with Alex. They both decided to go to their usual spot right across the street from the school. 

Within a couple minutes, and a few curses at oncoming traffic later the duo made their way into the small cafe. 

“You grab our seats, I’ll go order. The usual right?” Alex told Kelley who nodded.

Once Alex walked off, Kelley walked over to a secluded part of the cafe and dropped her bags down while taking a seat.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her insta feed. Once bored of that she clicked on her profile and scrolled through her old posts, stopping when she saw one of her family. 

She was on Jerry’s back next to Erin and in front of both of her parents. It was her 13th birthday, two months before the accident. 

Kelley felt her chest tighten the longer she stared at the photo, how she wished she could turn back the clock.

“Wormy? Helloooo,” a voice cut Kelley out of her thoughts. Kelley looked up at Alex seeing a concerned expression written on her face with the food in her hands.

“Oh yes food!” Kelley said as she jumped out of her thoughts.

Alex sat down and placed the food on the table as Kelley stole a fry from Alex’s food.

“Thief.” Alex muttered as she smiled and Kelley shrugged.

“Sharing is caring.” She simply responded as she took another one causing Alex to swat her hand away.

“Then next time don’t get a salad.” Alex shot back causing Kelley to frown as she opened her chicken Ceasar salad.

“How rude.” She commented back as she took a bite of her salad.

“So, how are things with Em?” Alex asked and Kelley shrugged.

“It’s been a little shaky since the accident to be honest. She’s just off, I dunno.” Kelley told Alex truthfully causing her to raise an eyebrow.

“Talk to her Kel, nothing will get better if you don’t.” Alex told her friend and she nodded.

“Your right, how about you and Servando? He still treating you right?” Kelley asked while taking another bite of her salad.

“Honestly no, he’s been getting a bit touchy and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Alex told her with a frown causing Kelley to cough on her food.

“Where is he, I swear to god I’m gonna kill him. When I get my hands on him so hel-“ Kelley began rambling when she felt a fry hit her face and she saw Alex laughing.

“I’m kidding, Servando has been amazing.” Alex said causing Kelley to give Alex a death glare.

“Seriously Alex? You can’t joke about that, especially with Moe’s situation.” Kelley told her friend, disappointed in her humor.

“Right sorry, that was bad.” Alex said knowing what she joked about wasn’t right.

The two continued to eat, an awkward silence filling the air as time passed on.

————

Christen was at her desk working on some AP Physics when she received a text. She put her pencil down and saw that the text came from Mal. 

Mal- Hey r u doing anything rn?

Christen groaned know that the freshman needed something and she just wanted to get her homework done.

Christen- just doing AP Physics, why?

Within seconds there was a response.

Mal- are you good with global history?

Christen- yeah

Mal- can u help me study? I can’t get these dates down and I have a test tomorrow and I need to bring my grade up

Christen looked at the text and then back at her homework. She sighed as she put her work back in her folder and into her bag before texting back.

Christen- yeah, ft?

Mal- thank you! And yeah

In less than a minute Mal’s face popped up on her phone and gave Christen a wave. 

“Hey Chris!” The freshman said with a smile.

“Hey Mal, now let’s get this going cuz my Physics homework can’t do itself.” Christen said with a soft smile.

“Oh, I could try and find someone else if you need to get that done.” Mal said gently but Christen just shook her head.

“Nonsense, now let’s get started.” Christen told her.

For the next hour and a half Christen quizzed Mal and showed her study techniques to help her with her class. As to Mal’s fortune she’s confident she will get a good grade as well.

“Hey so Christen I have question.” Mal said as she adjusted her seat in her bed.

“Ask away freshie.” Christen said with a smile, it was no secret that Mal was actually pretty close with Christen, after all Christen basically took her under her wing.

“Why did Kelley go radio silent for two days?” Mal asked and she visibly saw Christen clench her jaw slightly.

“Mal, how much do you know above Kelley’s family?” Christen asked softly.

“I just know that her dad, brother, and sister are dead.” Mal told the junior who nodded.

“You’ve never read the article on what happened?” Christen asked and Mal shook her head.

“I never wanted to ask Kelley and I could sense the others on the team wouldn’t wanna tell us freshman so I really dunno.” Mal told Christen truthfully.

“Mal, Kelley and her family were caught in a drive by.” Christen told her softly and Mal’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, like as in guns?” Mal asked and Christen nodded.

“You’ve never heard about this?” Christen asked and Mal shook her head.

“No, remember I only moved here last year.” Mal told her and Christen remembered.

“I forgot about that, but anyways losing the majority of her family killed her. The reason they were out to begin with was because Kelley wanted new cleats. She blames herself for what happened and sometimes the burden is too much so she stays out of sight for a while. Especially now since the two year anniversary is next week.” Christen told her and Mal felt the tears poke at her eyes.

“Wait, so I basically blamed Kelley for going ghost mode after the crash, that’s why she had a panic attack. Christen I blamed her and she went spiraling, Alex was barely able to calm her down!” Mal said as she ran a hand through her hair.

“No Mal, you didn’t know. It’s not your fault okay. It’s good you did what you did, she needed to hear the truth. Running away won’t solve her problems.” Christen told the youngster who nodded.

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to your Physics though. Thanks for the help Christen!” Mal told the junior who nodded. 

Once she hung up she groaned as she looked at the time. 

10:50 PM.

“Great, guess it’s gonna be a late night.” Christen mumbled as she got her work back out and continued working again.

———

It was the next day and Moe was in the principal's office with a cop and her principal..

“Now Ms. Brian, we’ve done everything we can for Fabrice, but the best we could do was get him on probation. I know that’s what you don’t want to hear but there wasn’t enough hard evidence to point us to him fully taking advantage of you. Though his college has heard about it and things might be looking grim for him there on that front.” The police officer told Morgan who looked like she seen a ghost.

“So he’s gonna stay in school?” She asked and the officer nodded.

“Yes he will, I’ve already arranged that if you share a class with him you are to be on the other side of the room and are not allowed to work together.” Pia told the sophomore who nodded.

“If that’s all I’ll get going, if he tries something again don’t hesitate to call us.” The Officer told the two and then walked out.

“Morgan, are you alright?” Pia asked gently as she leaned on her desk.

“The guy who basically took advantage of me is only gonna have to do community service, do you really think I’m alright?” Morgan told her sharply.

“I know this is difficult, if you want we can set you up with the school’s psychiatrist.” Pia asked and Morgan shook her head.

“I don’t need a shrink giving me false hope. I’m sorry but I have class.” Morgan told her principal as she stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out.

As she walked through the halls people began to look at her, and the looks weren’t very friendly. 

“Seriously slut, you really got Fabrice’s scholarship taken away.” A voice spoke and she turned her head to see some lanky guy looking at her.

“What?” Morgan asked, confused about the whole situation.

“Georgia took away his scholarship because you didn’t enjoy his sex.” The lanky kid said again and Morgan looked at him wide eyed.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, I’m sorry if your boyfriend fucking took advantage of me, but I’m not gonna keep quiet about that.” Morgan shot back as she clenched her jaw.

“Yeah right, you lied and you know it. Your nothing but a whore.” The kid said again causing Morgan to frown.

Now she knew he was wrong but the words still hurt. 

“Hey fuck off will you? You don’t know shit about the situation now get the fuck out before your the one screaming for the cops to save you.” A raspy voice said, startling Moe who didn’t realize but she was up against the lockers.

Morgan watched as Alex came to her aid and stood in front of him. Now when Alex got involved in things people knew to back off, she after-all was one of the poster child’s for their school and had power in the school students dreamed of having.

The lanky kid looked at Morgan then to Alex and rolled his eyes before walking off.

“Hey, you okay Moe?” Alex asked as she adjusted her bag and stood in front of her friend.

“Um, yeah I think. Thanks.” Morgan told her and Alex nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. Did the cop tell you what Fabrice was getting?” Alex asked and Morgan nodded.

“Yeah, just probation” Morgan told her and Alex’s eyes widened.

“That’s it?!” She said sounding appalled.

“Yeah, but apparently his scholarship got taken away from him which the whole school knows about apparently.” Morgan told her friend who nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

Now Fabrice was very well known as he was a senior and football captain, he was basically the Alex of the school for the guys, and where he was a jackass he still had his followers.

“He’s done for the rest of the season though right.” Alex asked and Moe nodded.

“Good, but he deserves more than probation, that’s absolutely disgusting that he got out of jail time!” Alex told her as she clenched her fists.

“I know, but their wasn’t hard evidence, there really isn’t anything they can do.” Morgan told her friend who nodded.

“I hate our freaking system I swear to god.” Alex said as Morgan agreed.

“You and me both.” Moe replied as she began walking off to her class, along with the constant stares to follow. 

———

It was now practice and Ash walked into the locker room and walked to her locker until she noticed something. 

Besides her being the first one in there, she noticed something on one of the lockers. 

As she walked closer to it she realized it was Moe’s and their was writing all over it.

“Whore, slut, die?” Ash mumbled, shocked at the words on the locker. 

Ash briefly knew about Fabrice and Moe but didn’t know the whole story yet except that it ended with Fabrice’s scholarship getting revoked. But what she didn’t enjoy was people picking on her friend.

Ash quickly ran to her coaches room and was grateful to see her still in there looking over papers.

“Coach!” Ash said out of breath and Abby looked up and smiled.

“Hey Ash, do you need something?” Abby asked and Ash nodded.

“The locker room, someone sprayed Morgan’s locker with a bunch of crap. It’s absolutely ridiculous!” Ash told her coach who immediately stood up and told Ash to show her.

 

 

“What the fuck,” Kelley said as she stared at Morgan’s locker with Emily and Morgan.

Morgan just simply sat down and put her head in head hands while Emily sat next to her.

“Hey it’s just stupid kids okay Moe. Don’t listen to a word they say.” Emily told her friend just as Abby came into the locker room, disgust on her face as she read it.

“Becky, Carli go bring everyone to the field to warm up. Also have drills in mind because I need to deal with this, Hope also won’t be at practice today so please take this practice serious, we have a game in two days.” Abby told her captains who nodded and ushered the team out of the locker room.

Once everyone cleared out, Abby sighed as she looked at the locker. Little did she know that this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another update! Hope you enjoyed! Comment your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8- Crossing the line

_**Chapter 8- Crossing the line** _

 

It was the day after their final game of the season before playoffs which would start in almost two weeks. Kelley was walking with Emily to the lunchroom to go eat, walking slow as Emily was still on crutches. The pair finally made it to their table where Morgan, Mal, and Alex were already seated and eating.

 

“Oh look the lovebirds finally showed themselves!” Mal cheered as she gave a smile to the two.

 

“Yes be happy you could witness our presence, many will never have the chance.” Emily joked causing the others to laugh.

 

Emily and Kelley sat down next to their friends and began eating their lunch. The period was going along swiftly as they had their usual banter and complained about their schoolwork.

 

“Dude you all are lucky you don’t have Solo, she drowns us with work!” Kelley told them as she had piles of paper on the table for the class.

 

“Oh man I always have to hear you and Serv complain about that class, how bad could it be?” Alex asked and Kelley just shook her head.

 

“Bad,” Kelley responded as she rubbed her eyes.

 

“Well you chose to do AP Kel, who-“ Alex started but was cut off by a presence of two people.

 

Fabrice and Hinkle.

 

Immediately Alex turned to Morgan who seemed to be tense before turning back on the pair. Alex wanted to rip Fabrice’s head off for even looking at Morgan yet now here he was, with the audacity to try and come up to her.

 

“What do you two want?” Alex asked,anger evident in her voice.

 

“Morgan we need to talk.” Fabrice told her sharply but received no response except for the glares of her friends.

 

“You need to tell the cops to bug off. You got my scholarship revoked.” Fabrice spoke again as he crossed his arms, showing his arm veins in an effort to intimidate her.

 

“No.” Morgan’s voice was quiet, she didn’t want to be having this conversation in front of her friends let alone in a cafeteria filled with students.

 

“Bullshit Brian, you lied so just tell the truth.” Hinkle stepped in as she stared daggers into Moe’s eyes.

 

“Back off Hinkle.” Emily told her as she leaned on the table, glaring at the girl.

 

“Fuck off dyke.” Hinkle shot back as she turned to Morgan again.

 

“Watch your fucking mouth Hinkle. Say dumb shit like that to my girlfriend again and see what’ll happen.” Kelley told her, her fists clenched on the tables.

 

“Oh Kelley ‘the reason her whole family is dead’ O’Hara , why the fuck are you talking to me.” Hinkle told her causing Kelley to flinch at her words. She knew Hinkle was an absolute bitch but even this was low for her.

 

“Hinkle stop, I’ll talk to Fabrice if you just leave my friends alone.” Morgan piped in causing her friends to stare at her in shock. Morgan could take insults being thrown at her, but she wasn’t gonna allow her friends to get attacked because of her.

 

“That’s not happening Moe.” Mal told her as she shook her head.

 

“Your not going near him.” Alex responded before turning back to Fabrice.

 

“I’m gonna say this once, get the fuck out, Moe isn’t dropping shit. Your lucky you aren’t in jail you sick bastard.” Alex growled as she was beginning to get out of her seat.

 

“Stop Alex. Fabrice can we just go talk, I’m done with this going after my friends bullshit.” Morgan told him as she stood up and her ex nodded.

 

“Finally you come to your senses.” He mumbled as he walked out with Morgan trailing.

 

“Now you will stay as I go check on them.” Hinkle told the group and to their surprise Emily stood up.

 

“No, your staying right here. You go near Moe and I swear to god this crutch will be so far up your ass ain’t no doctor gonna be saving you.” Emily told her as she waved her crutches.

 

“Emily, Oh Emily, you truly are stupid. Do you not remember what I told you. Your on thin ice, it would be a shame for something to happen.” Hinkle told Emily and at that Kelley was on her feet as was Alex and Mal.

 

“Are you threatening my girlfriend.” Kelley asked, her jaw clenched. She was livid, no one ever talks to Emily like that. Ever.

 

“No, simply stating a fact. Your one to talk for getting your family murdered. Then again having to live with you, I guess they were the lucky ones.” Hinkle said and Kelley was about to swing at Hinkle when someone grabbed her arm.

 

“No Kelley, this is Hinkle who speaks rubbish all the time, ignore her.” It was Becky who was in front of Kelley, blocking her from doing something stupid. Kelley had absolutely no idea where her captain came from but she really was pissed about it. Becky let go of Kelley and the smaller brunette stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Becky to turn back on Hinkle. 

 

“Your coming with me, you disrespect my team, you pay the consequences.” Becky told her sharply as she grabbed her arm and began forcing her out of the room, without giving Hinkle the chance to protest. 

 

The others watched as Becky basically dragged Hinkle out of the room before turning to each other with concerning looks as to what had just happened. Emily ignored everyone and walked out of the room to go find her girlfriend.

 

————

 

“Okay Morgan I’m gonna need you to drop those bullshit charges.” Fabrice told Morgan who crossed her arms.

 

“And I’m not gonna.” She replied sharply as she glared at him.

 

“They fucking took away my scholarship Morgan, I had a fucking full ride! Now you just fucked that over.” Fabrice growled at her and grabbed her arm roughly.

 

“Then why don’t you fucking think before you try and basically rape people.” Morgan said to him as she narrowed her eyes.

 

Though this only caused Fabrice to squeeze harder on her arm, causing pain to be felt.

 

“Ow let go of my arm!” Morgan told him as she ripped free of him.

 

“You need fucking help.” Morgan told him and turned on her wheels and walked off, rubbing her arm on the way.

 

She had no idea how she could have fell for him in the first place. How could she be so stupid.

 

———

 

Emily was in the bathroom, her arms around Kelley who had tears streaming down her face.

 

“Kel, you can’t listen to Hinkle, she speaks nonsense okay?” Emily told her girlfriend who shook her head.

 

“No she’s right, I got them killed Emily. There’s nothing anyone could say to change that.” Kelley replied, turning to face her girlfriend.

 

“I’m the reason they are dead Em. I’m the reason you were in the car crash. I’m the reason you could have died.” Kelley told Emily who started to have tears brim her eyes.

 

“That’s not true Kelley.” Emily responded and Kelley shook her head again.

 

“You weren’t there Emily, you weren’t fucking there.” Kelley told her as she moved over to the wall and leaned against it.

 

“Kel...” Emily began, her heart breaking at the sight of her girlfriend. 

 

“You weren’t there.” Kelley whispered as she began to slump to the ground, head in her hands.

 

Emily quickly wobbled over and slowly sat down next to her, bringing her into a hug.

 

Emily felt sadness, grief, and anger. She was angry at Hinkle for bringing this up. Kelley didn’t deserve this pain, she wished she could take it all away and make everything okay for the brunette again. 

 

Emily simply let Kelley continue to cry in her arms, moving only the slightest bit. She allowed Kelley to cry, she needed to. The damn has burst and the only thing Emily could do is to just be there for her girlfriend.

 

————

 

Christen walked through the halls, making her way to her girlfriends classroom. She was excited to tell Tobin she got an A on her physics test of which she thought she was gonna fail. As she was walking she saw Becky waving her over.

 

Christen sighed and stopped heading in the direction of her girlfriends room and walked over to her captain instead.

 

“What’s up Becky?” Christen asked, slightly annoyed that she was being stopped from seeing her girlfriend.

 

“Christen Hinkle is getting out of hand, let alone the whole Fabrice situation.” She told her and Christen narrowed her eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Christen asked as she adjusted her books in her hands. If Becky was talking about Hinkle then it had to be serious.

  
  


“Hinkle was blaming Kelley for her family’s death earlier in the cafeteria. She is crossing the line. She also threatened Emily as well. I know no one wants to go to the principal so this is why I’m telling you. You are always with them so I need you to step up as a junior and take control of the situation.” Becky told her and Christen’s eyes widened. Christen felt her cheeks begin to heat up as she grew more angry at each sentence Becky stated.

  
  


“I took Hinkle away from them and hopefully talked sense into her but I doubt it. You need to keep Hinkle the hell away from Kelley, the anniversary is in 2 days. We can’t afford her to fill lies into Kelley’s head when she’s the most vulnerable.” Becky told Christen who nodded.

 

“Yeah I got it, she goes near Kelley she gets decked.” Christen told her but Becky shook her head.

 

“No, your not going to deck her. Do not attack her in any way. You can’t get suspended either.” Becky told Christen who sighed but nodded.

 

“Okay.” Christen responded, frowning. Christen was never the type for violence but going after her friends is where she drew the line. As much of a sweetheart Christen is, she can easily be your biggest nightmare too.

 

“I need to go get Tobin though, just text me later. Thanks for the heads up.” Christen told Becky who nodded.

 

The two parted ways and Christen got to Tobin’s room as she just exited it. Tobin saw her and walked up to her as she had one arm wrapped around her bag that was over her shoulder.

 

“Hey babe.” Tobin said with a smile as she leaned in and gave Christen a peck on the lips. 

 

“Hey.” Christen replied softly causing Tobin to raise an eyebrow.

 

“You okay? You seem shaken up.” Tobin said as she placed her hand on Christen’s arm. 

 

“Oh, uh yeah, don’t worry about it.” Christen told her girlfriend who looked skeptical but shook it off.

 

“Alright, now let's go get some lunch, I’m absolutely starving.” Tobin told her with a smile.

 

“Of course you are.” Christen replied back with a smirk.

 

The two, hand in hand, made their way to the cafeteria to enjoy a meal fit for a prisoner.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m back woo! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me your thoughts and also today is the first game for the girls so let’s goooo!! This World Cup has been crazy so far and I can’t wait for more! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my second story! *insert cheers here*  
> Anyways if you've read my other one, which I promise I'm still writing but uh my friend has been pestering me to upload this! You know who you are! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your gonna be in for a long ride! Also, the January camp is about to start and I'm so hyped for that! I hope everyone had a great holiday season and that everyone had a great New year! Here's to 2019!


End file.
